powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Deflection
The power to deflect forms of attack. Related to Power Reflection. Also Called * Deviation * Projectile Deflection * Reflection Capabilities The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from themselves. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as an offensive technique by redirecting the deflected attacks against others, or even against the original attacker. Applications *Attack Reversal *Energy Contact *Power Reflection **Meta Power Reflection *Repulsion Field **Aversion Field Associations * Defense Powers * Dermal Armor * Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship * Force-Field Generation * Meta Power Reflection * Molecular Combustion * Power Echo * Reflection Manipulation * Reflective Exoskeleton * Reflective Immutability * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Teleportation * Vector Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to deflect projectiles with their hands. * May not work on attacks from behind if at a low level. Known Users Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Objects * Sword of Light (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * The Mirror Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Reflect Card (Card Captor Sakura: Clear Cards) * Bracelets of Submission (DC Comics) * Power Rings (DC Comics) * Mirror Shield (The Legend of Zelda) * Paw-Paw Fruit/Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (One Piece) * Dragon Shield (Power Ranger''s) * Lightsabers (''Star Wars) * The Reaper's Scythe (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Wushu Helmet (Xiaolin Showdown) See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery Comics/Cartoons SonicSwordofLight223.png|Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using the Sword of Light to deflect Ixis Naugus' magical attacks. Repeller suit.jpg|Using special ISO field generator rings, Repeller (Batman Beyond) possesses an impenetrable aura that allows him to deflect anything. Ben with Ascalon.gif|The blade of Ascalon (Ben 10 series) is powerful enough to block or reflect energy blasts. Wonder_Woman Deflection.jpg|Wonder Woman's (DC Comics) Bracelets of Submission are often used to deflect gunfire, small missiles and other projectile weaponry Shirley Adapt.png|"Shirley" (The Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour) manifests laser-deflecting bracelets via Reactive Adaptation. Wushu Helmet.png|Wushu Helmet (Xiaolin Showdown) protect the user's head by deflect attacks. Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) was able to deflect every form of magic thrown at him. Yoda Laser Deflection.gif|Those such as Master Yoda (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) who are skilled in lightsaber combat can utlize Form V to deflect blaster fire back at their opponent. Mace Windu.gif|Mace Windu (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) utlizing Form V. Lantern Rings.png|Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) Kavaxas_Missiles.gif|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) deflecting oncoming missiles. Anime/Manga Argyre (Aldnoah.Zero).gif|The Argyre (Aldnoah.Zero) deflects bullets with "Beam Katana". File:Orihime (Bleach) ShitenKōshun.gif|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) uses Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. File:Nianzol_Weizol_Deflects_Attacks.png|Nianzol Weizol (Bleach) using The Wind to bend any and all attacks, thus shifting the directions of the enemies' blade stabs to harmlessly slide away, or even cause his victims to twist and split apart. Utah_of_the_Mirror.JPG|Yuta (Code:Breaker) reflecting all special abilities back at his enemies. Omnimon Transcendent Sword.gif|Omnimon (Digimon) sending back the Diaboromon copies' Web Wreckers with a swing of his Transcendent Sword. Vegeta's Backhand.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) deflects Zarbon's Elegant Blaster. Ki Blast Deflect.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) deflects a barrage of Frieza's Death Beam ki Blasts... Goku's Ki blast deflects.gif|...doing the same as a Super Saiyan during his fight with Meta Cooler. Trunks' backhand deflect.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) deflects a Frieza Soldier's attack. Janemba's Deflection Portals 1.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) opening portals in front of himself to... Janemba's Deflection Portals 2.gif|...redirect any incoming attacks. Lucy_Elfen_Lied_shield.gif|Lucy (Elfen Lied) deflecting bullets with her vectors. Natsu deflecting magical energy back at the soldiers.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) deflecting his opponents magical energy back at the Alvarez soldiers. File:Zaku_Deflects_Kunai.png|Zaku (Naruto) increasing the air pressure to 100% and reducing sound waves to 0% to create blunt air blasts that can deflect kunai. Uchiha Return.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Uchiha Return to... File:Uchiha_Return.png|...absorb an attack with his gunbai and convert it into wind for deflection. Bijudama_flick.png|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) deflects Gyūki's Tailed Beast Ball with a single finger. Dracule Mihawk Deflects Bullets.gif|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) gracefully deflects oncoming gunfire. Kine'mon and Zoro's Deflect.gif|Skilled swordsmen like Roronoa Zoro and Wano Samurai, Kine'mon (One Piece) can easily deflect gunfire. Kuma's deflects.gif|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Puni/Spuish,... Kuma's Puni (One Piece).gif|...a defensive posture that uses his paw pads to repel and counter enemy attacks. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout's (Pokemon Manga) sword, Instant, can deflect all physical and special attacks in an instant slash. File:Storm_Barricade.jpg|Kazejin (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Storm Barricade to deflect and blow away attacks. Mewtwo Reversal.gif|Mewtwo (Pokémon) deflects Gyarados' Hyper Beam. Deflection by Shin.png|Shin's (Kingdom) skill with his King's Sword swordsmanship enables him to deflect arrows, even ones fired by a member of the Ten Bows of China. Deflection by illuso's Man in the Mirror.jpg|Like all Stands, illuso (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can use his Stand, Man In The Mirror to deflect projectiles. Live Television/Movies 636px-PrueDeviation2.jpg|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) deflects a energy beam. Prue Halliwell deflect.gif|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) deflecting Rodriguez's energy ball. Orbingafireball.gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) orbing a fireball to deflect it. Piper Halliwell deflect.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) explodes a fireball in the air to deflect it. 6x13_empathy1.gif|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) deflecting two fireballs via Empathy. DeflectionDeviation.gif|Vivian (Charmed) deflects a fireball back at Eames. Vader Blaster.gif|Darth Vader (Star Wars) deflects blaster shots from Han Solo with his bare hands. Video Games File:Dead_Man_Volley_(Zelda_Ocarina_of_Time).gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda) is able to deflect projectiles such as energy blasts via a technique widely known as the "Dead Man's Volley." Mirror Shield.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) can use the Mirror Shield to reflect attacks, magic, and light. Silver the Hedgehog Psychokinesis.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), using psychokinesis to reflect attacks. MarioCapeSSB4.png|Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) deflects an attack with his cape. Sora and Riku Deflecting.gif|Sora and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) deflecting all of Xemnas lasers with everything they've got. Genji deflect.png|Genji (Overwatch) can deflect projectile attacks such as Pharah's rockets Kyle Katarn's Form V Djem So.gif|Kyle Katarn (Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II) utlizing Form V. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries